Your First Warden
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Heimdall finally has a chance to kill the trickster god Loki, the person he hates most in the entire world, for taking his right eye. Revenge is within his reach. But he doesn't want his enemy's blood on anyone else's hands. Loki is his to kill, and until that day, Heimdall will be his sole guardian. Dark Angst. Loki/Heimdall. Contains no spoilers.


Title: Your First Warden

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I claim no right to MLR's plot or characters. Please credit me only for the fanfiction, and please credit Sakura Kinoshita for the amazing series.

Songfic: guardian – Alanis Morisette

Author's Note: I had to do it. This song is literally perfect for them.

**-START-**

"Today is the day I'll kill you, Loki."

Heimdall watched the trickster god from a tall oak tree a few houses away from Enjaku. He could easily see the red-haired god descend the stairs of the porch and start down the sidewalk, a cocky grin plastered on his face. That blasted grin that never seemed to fade, no matter the circumstances. Heimdall hated that smile with all his being. Simply the thought of it made him seethe with anger. Even back when they were casually living in Asgard, Heimdall could remember catching quick glimpses of that grin out of the corner of his eyes. His heart would skip and his jaws would scrunch in sheer fury.

**You who has smiled through the pain**

Today was the day he'd make sure he'd be rid of that smile forever.

As Loki walked, a few women who'd been chatting nonchalantly across the street took notice of him. They flocked down the street and treated him like the precious little child he pretended to be. Heimdall smirked at how stupidly they cooed of his enemy. "Look that them. They look like kittens around a damned bowl of milk! How stupid they are."

**You who has soldiered through the profane**

Each woman patted his head and commented him on how sweet he was. Even from a distance, Heimdall could see the spark in Loki's emerald eyes as the girls fawned over him. It was perfect, catching him so off guard. Loki was always the easiest to attack when women were around. Heimdall had been stalking his prey for days waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and now, all his hard work was finally paying off.

With his body perched precariously on the edge of a branch, he looked out over the road with a sharp gaze. A form flashed against the sun moments later and swooped down to rest atop Heimdall's gloved wrist. The bird's sharp beak glinted dangerously beneath the midafternoon sun. Hazel eyes flinted towards the little boy ravenously, sparkling with the urge to kill. The bird's pupils narrowed into fine, obsidian slits. Heimdall resisted the urge to chuckle maliciously as his hawk locked onto Loki. That's your prey, he told the bird silently. I want you to slit his neck, pluck out his eyes. Make him bleed. Make him suffer. Make him feel all the pain he caused me so long ago.

Finally, he would get revenge against Loki for stealing his eye. His unnerved spirit could finally rest after he saw Loki's crimson blood splattered across the white sidewalk. The trickster's limp body would slump lifelessly against the asphalt and Heimdall could laugh over his corpse. The thought itself was enough to enthrall him.

The hawk was ready to soar at the watchman's first word.

Loki chuckled and childishly bobbed his head as each woman finished speaking with him. Down the road, a large delivery truck was stopped a few houses. The loud rumble of the engine echoed down the pavement and the motor's heat reflected off the ground to create a wobbly effect around the vehicle. Against the bright sun, it was always completely washed out.

As soon as the car passed, he'd have a clear shot at Loki without any obstacles to stand in his way.

The truck drew closer and its horn blared stridently. A blanket of crows rose from the shadowed trees and dotted the sky with black spots. Even the watchman's own bird squirmed against the violent sound. Nobody else seemed to pay it any mind. Heimdall figured delivery vehicles were not uncommon on such a busy street, so it made sense nobody would turn to gaze at the mundane object.

The trickster finally bid the women a farewell and got ready to leave. As he turned, the girls also turned to leave and advance down the road. One of them stopped suddenly and appeared to glance toward the wall where one of the ugly crows had landed. Surprised, she jumped back and screamed.

As she did so, the woman's shoulder hit Loki's back and sent his tumbling into the road.

**And where was your watchman then?**

Heimdall's one widened dangerously. "Shit!"

The crow let out a cry and flew off as the other two girls screamed. The one on the ground scrambled away from the road with a shrill cry of terror. Loki didn't seem to understand exactly what had happened until his small body collided against the rough terrain of the road. There was a terribly confused look on his face as the truck came closer and closer to him. Heimdall was starting to panic, flushed with confusion.

Wasn't Loki going to do anything?

"You idiot!" Heimdall hollered from the edge of the branch. Why wasn't Loki moving? There was a surge of panic that crashed through his body as swiftly as a bolt of lightning. His hawk cocked its head awkwardly, squawking loudly as the truck sounded its klaxon in warning. It was a massive vehicle and, given how close it was to Loki, there was no way to avoid a collision unless Loki moved out of the way. He rose just in time to face the truck and face the truck. The watchman could no longer see his face.

_No._

His lithe body leaped from the branch and onto the road. The speed at which he moved was uncharacteristic for someone like him.

_You can't die like this._

Heimdall gracefully flipped onto the road and dashed towards Loki's body with incredibly swiftness and tact. The girls kept screaming as the other young boy rushed into the road.

_I will be the only one to kill you. The only one._

He raced in the road and wrapped his arms around the trickster, making sure his hold was secure.

**I'll be your keeper for life**

**As your guardian**

Both children rolled out of the way with only a second to spare. Barely a second passed before the truck skidded down the road, leaving violent tire marks on the ground as the driver struggled to slam on the brake. Heimdall kept Loki wrapped tightly in his arms until he could feel both of their bodies hit the safe confines of the sidewalk. When the sound of the engine calmed to a purr and everything grew quiet, the watchman eased himself up on his knees and cast a glance over to Loki.

**I'll be your warrior of care**

**Your first warden **

Loki's body lay beneath Heimdall's, his emerald eyes still dazed.

"You idiot," Heimdall spat, "Don't think you'll get off that easy! You're not one to die so cheaply!"

He waited until Loki was sitting up to slap him across the face. The sound was loud enough to splice the air. The three girls gasped from the distance, still in a standstill from what had almost happened. Loki took the blow in stride, almost falling back onto the ground when Heimdall's gloved palm hit his cheek. Heimdall was horrified to see that when Loki sat back up, there was no trace of pain on his face. It was that damned smirk.

Even with a bruised cheek and bloody mouth to weaken his usually strong visage, it only made the unsettling smile stand out more. That smirk still made Heimdall feel enraged. He had almost died. What the hell did he think was so funny?

"What? Say something, you moron! You didn't even try to move when you got pushed into the road! You just sat up and looked around stupidly, like some abandoned baby bird that fell from its nest and couldn't fly away. Don't pretend to be so helpless!"

Loki chuckled and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth coolly.

"My, my," he retorted in a maddeningly calm tone. "That was quite a surprise. I was so distracted by those charming ladies that I didn't even think to react. Although, I barely had any time to get up anyway. I would have been seriously hurt if you hadn't been there, friend"

"That's all you can say?" Heimdall yelled back. Loki shrugged and stood back up on his feet. His knee and arm bloody from the crash. Heimdall got up as well, revealing that his shirt was horribly torn and his shoulder and elbow were almost completely skinned. It the sun, their wounds glowed against their flesh, each looking as if they'd just been through a brutal fight on the battlefield. "Don't you dare be so aloof, you bastard! I'll be the one to kill you, you hear me!"

"For your eye," Loki finished, heaving a sigh. "I know, I know."

"No you don't," Heimdall snapped violently, like a dog. The harshness in his tone was so unusually potent that it even got Loki's attention. "You have no idea! I'll kill you, you hear me? Until then, nobody else will touch you. You are mine to kill. If someone else kill's you, I'll go down to the depths of hell just to drag your soul back up to Earth and kill you again! You are mine! _Mine!"_

The trickster flinched and lifted a worried brow when he saw the expression on Heimdall's tightly contorted face. It wasn't just anger. There was pain. So much pain and suffering and heartache that Loki's own heart faltered drastically. "Heimdall…"

"What?"

"That's…" Loki began, his lips curling into another sadistic smile. His hand went to his mouth, showing off an impressive bruise he'd received. "That's quite romantic of you. I'm pleasantly surprised that poetic tongue of yours hasn't lost any of its wisdom since coming to this pitiful world."

The watchman simply turned and walked away, fists balled up tightly in defeat. His shadow was soon accompanied by that of a large hawk that landed on his shoulder and folded its wings. It shamefully kept its head lower, feeling the guilt of failing his master.

A gust ruffled both of the boy's clothes and sent small droplets of blood sailing to the ground. Heimdall turned his head and, beneath his violet locks, Loki could see his mouth forming words. Ruby eyes looked back at him with a mix of pure hatred and another emotion he was unable to identify. All Loki knew was that the intense gaze actually frightened him, if only for a moment.

"Just remember," Heimdall hissed against the quiet breeze. "You are mine. Until I see you dead, I'll always be after you. Remember that, you bastard."

They turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions. Loki went towards Enjaku while Heimdall made his way down the road. Both boys kept their heads straight and walked with proud poise that was nearly trademarked by the Asgardian gods. Heimdall could still envision that cocky smirk on his enemy's face, knowing nothing would make it go away. Part of him was okay with that, but it disgusted another part of him.

_He's mine._

_And he knows it. He knows I'll kill him. He can smile all he wants, I know that he'll regret it when he's lying on the ground battered and bruised beyond recognition. _

It wasn't until Loki was sure Heimdall was out of sight that he stopped smiling and allowed his erect posture to slump.

_Until that time comes, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him._

_I'll forever be his guardian and his assassin._

It was Heimdall's turn to smirk. He only regret was the Loki was no longer around to see it.

**I'll be your angel on call**

**I'll be on demand**

**The greatest honor of all**

**As your guardian**

**-END-**

This was incredibly dark for my standards. I wanted to write something that shows their complex relationship while still making it take place within the actual series. These two are such a sweetly doomed couple that it honestly makes me still consider them m OTP, even if there aren't a lot of English-speaking people left in the fandom.

However, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review if you'd like to see more stories like these! Stay awesome and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
